


BFU: Ben Hargreeves Mysterious Death

by nicosolace



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben didn't sign up for this, Ben's death, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, I love my boy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, T only for the Horror i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosolace/pseuds/nicosolace
Summary: Ben wonders if Buzzfeed Unsolved will cover how he died because no one really knows what happened that day in the mall





	BFU: Ben Hargreeves Mysterious Death

☂ 2016 ☂

 

“Hey Klaus. Klaus!” Ben yelled into Klaus’ ear.

“What dude? You know I don’t get up on Saturdays.” Klaus mumbled before turning back over in his bed. While Ben wasn’t corporeal, he could still be a pain in the ass sometimes.

Ben wasn’t going to give up so easy. He continued, “Klaus, do you think Buzzfeed Unsolved will do an episode on my death? I mean, no one except the Academy really knows how I died and everyone is probably dying to know, right?” 

Klaus considered it for a moment before turning back over and facing Ben, “Shit, that’s a fair point. People always ask about how it went down. Guess we’ll have to wait and see, man.”

With that, Klaus gave a sigh and  turned over to continue snoring. Ben, however, was curious to see what people thought about his death. Reginald had kept it so close under wraps to where the kids hardly knew what happened that day at the mall.

 

☂2005☂

 

“It’s just a simple in and out procedure, children. These men are trying to steal from the stores surrounding the fountain on the lower level. You must apprehend and subdue them in order for the police to take them back to their station. Do not lose track of the goal.” Reginald briefed the kids before their newest mission.

The children all looked nervously at each other while they began to digest what was expected of them. Simple in and out they thought. Luther and Allison exchanged a look with each other while Diego looked to Ben and Klaus looking nervous and somewhat giddy.

Ben never looked forward to missions. There were always too many casualties that were his fault. Too much screaming. Too much squirming beneath his skin, squirming he was never comfortable letting out. To say he was tired of the mission and ‘special training’ life was an understatement. He wanted out. 

They soon arrived at the front of the mall where they heard screaming coming from within with gunshots coming soon after. Everyone’s breathing quickened as adrenaline flowed through them. Simple, in and then they’re out. Then they can return home to studying and donuts. As rough as that sounded, at least it wasn’t putting themselves in danger every time Reginald rang the alarm bell.

Police swarmed the front of the mall, announcing the arrival of the Umbrella Academy. Some policemen rolled their eyes, some cheered. It was always hit or miss with how the Academy was seen by the public. One bad move and they’d be doing press conferences for weeks. On the other hand, one good decision and they’d be praised for days. They always preferred the latter. Who would _want_ to be interviewed about a misstep that had cost a civilian’s life or put them in the hospital?

As soon as they stepped foot in the mall, Ben stood still. There were bodies discarded throughout the walkways and in some stores. This wasn’t a simple mission, this was a bloodbath that they’d unfortunately stepped into. There were shots coming from the left and the right of where the children were standing. Ben’s heart leaped to his throat as he looked around warily. Luther and Diego split to go to the right, giving words of well wishes as they followed the sounds of gunshots and screaming. That left Allison, Klaus and Ben to go to the left, where it had been loud but now only silence was present.

Exchanging nervous looks with her two brothers, Allison said, “You guys ready? We need to be prepared for anything that happens.” The two boys nodded as she continued, “Ben be ready to attack, Klaus, stay behind me.”

Klaus rolled his eyes at that. Ben knew Klaus was done with being treated like he was useless just because of how his power wasn’t particularly helpful in catching criminals. Klaus had been training and he was just as strong as any of them, barring Luther obviously.

As they turned to the left, the group heard the screaming of a young woman and soon, they saw it before their eyes. There were numerous people being held hostage by men with guns upon guns strapped to their sides, masks covering their identities. As soon as Ben, Klaus and Allison stepped into view, the men in masks pointed their guns at them. Allison looked to Ben nervously as he lifted his shirt to reveal the monsters beneath.

It was never pretty and everytime Ben had to release the Horror he felt guilty for their actions. He never wanted to hurt anyone, promise.

As soon as the tentacles made their way into the light, Klaus and Allison scrambled to the sides in order to get out of the way of any incoming shots headed towards them. The gunmen reacted quickly and began firing at the monsters. This never worked and only made the monsters more agitated. Gunmen were flown around the room as the tentacles got more and more agitated.

Ben groaned and yelled as his insides felt like they were getting scrambled around like eggs on a griddle. Klaus and Allison worked quickly to get the hostages out of the building and back to the front, leaving Ben to take out the rest of the gunmen.

This time he unleashed the monsters felt different somehow. They felt angrier as they kept whipping dead gunmen around. Ben pleaded for them to stop as he was scared he’d hurt a hostage as they fled. The Horror didn’t stop and kept flying around the room, attacking anything that moved.

After clearing the hostages out of the room, the rest of the Academy ran back in to fetch Ben, who had fallen to his knees. They quickly ran to his side, ignoring his yelling for them to get back and go outside with the others. Tears streamed down his face, his face twisted into a painful grimace. Klaus reached for Ben, screaming his name with his eyes filling with tears. He didn’t want to lose his brother.

Luther pulled Klaus from the room and outside with the hostages, police and the rest of the Academy. Ben’s screams were still echoing throughout the mall and then suddenly - they stopped. The Hargreeves kids exchanged nervous looks with each other before sprinting back into the mall. As soon as they stepped into the room Ben was in, Klaus let out a shriek and ran to his brother’s side. Surrounding Ben were pools of blood, _his blood_ , and the tentacles of the Horror.

“Look… I finally beat the monster…” Ben whispered, his voice hardly audible. He saw Klaus run to his side, arms quickly around his brother, “I’m sorry, Klaus.”

“Ben buddy you gotta stay with us man,” Klaus cried into Ben’s shoulder, only feeling faint breathing coming from his brother, “C’mon Ben, you can’t leave.” 

Ben felt strong arms pick him up and outside into the car. He could hardly hear what his siblings were saying to him. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, finally relishing in the silence that filled his brain. He gave a slight chuckle. He had finally beat the Horror and conquered his demons. He was free.

 

☂ 2019 ☂

 

Klaus bounded into his room, his laptop open, “Bennie, look what just popped up! They’re doing it!” Klaus sat on his bed, showing what was on his laptop to Ben. It read ‘Buzzfeed Unsolved: Ben Hargreeve’s Mysterious Death.” Ben’s eyes lit up as Klaus clicked play.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. i was gonna to add what the episode would say but i might add that later!  
> lmk what yall think :)


End file.
